Countdown To Recovery
by I Give Headaches To Aspirin
Summary: Well this is the sequel to Countdown To Darkness. No' 3 in the 'Countdown to' series. Enjoy people.


The Autobots watched in horror as Prowl hit the floor. Energon pouring out of his slit throat. A roar of rage came from the twins as they leapt at Hurricane. They were quickly joined by Jazz and Optimus. They became feral monsters. The twins had pure fury in their eyes. He didn't think they cared so much.

He must have been wrong.

Jazz was tearing at Hurricane like a wolf. The fury was controlling him. Optimus had known that even thought Jazz and Prowl were complete opposites; there was a friendship between them that nothing could break.

Optimus had never felt fury like this before. It was consuming. The image of Ratchet frantically trying to patch up Prowl only fuelled his fury. If Prowl died, he's never get to tell him-

And it was all Hurricanes' fault. The sparkless mech who laughed as Prowl fell to the floor bleeding, the mech who was now screaming as they ripped him apart. Soon enough, pieces of Hurricane were lying around the room. They looked over at Ratchet trying to save Prowl and they prayed. Prayed that he would live.

Prowl remembered this feeling. The weightless feeling of the darkness. He felt like he was floating. He knew it was the place between life and death. He had been here before. Except this time.

There was a light. A brilliant light.

It expanded and surrounded him. Prowl blinked and found himself lying in a field of grass. The sky was a perfect blue and the sun the exact shade of the light that had consumed him. The scene was perfect. Apart from the bridge. A dark silhouette shrouded in mist. He had a bad feeling about the place. He sat up and briefly looked around.

"Who are ya and why are ya here?"

He snapped his head around. There was a tall black and blue Autobot femme standing near him. He stood up.

"Who are you?"

The deep voiced femme laughed. "Nuh huh, I asked ya first."

"Uh, okay, my name is Prowl, i'm an Autobot, and i have no idea why i'm here."

"Well, ain't ya polite. Well, since ya asked, ma name is Nightblade; I'm also an Autobot and ya here to make a choice Prowly boy."

"Please don't call me that. And, a choice?"

"Yeah, a choice. I died a while ago. Afterwards, i was appointed as ya guardian. Guardian angel, whatever ya wanna call it. Basically, ya can give up and die now, or ya can live again. But once ya choose, ya can't go back. I go with ya too. It's a guardian thing.

Prowl thought about it. He heard a voice. Wait. multiple voices. The twins, Jazz, Optimus, Ratchet. They were arguing about his life. The femme looked at him again.

"Ya have ta make a choice. _Now._"

Prowl made his choice.

"I want to live."

Nightblade smiled at him. She walked over, grabbed his hand and slid her battle mask into place.

"Then hold on. Don' let go no matter what."

A pair of wings extended from her back and spread. Angel wings. They were lifted from the grassy field, into the air and back into the darkness. The voices became clearer.

"Who in the pit is she?" He heard Ratchet say.

"I dunno. She came outta nowhere." Jazz said.

Prowl's optics came online. He looked to his left and saw Nightblade lying still on the floor next to him. As his processer created the thought that she was dead, he felt a stab of fear. He hadn't known the femme very long, but he already felt a connection. She was his guardian angel, only really powerful in the world of death. Now he felt like he had to protect _her_. He felt a rush of relief as the femme's visor brightened again. She looked over at Prowl.

"You okay?" Prowl asked.

She nodded weakly. The trip had obviously taken a lot out of her. She was exhausted. Prowl ran a system check. Everything was up and running. Ratchet must have already repaired him.

"Ratchet? Can i get up?" His voice was hoarse. The medic hesitated and gave in.

"Okay. But be careful."

Prowl stood up and before anyone could object, he picked Nightblade up and walked out into the hallway. Ratchet, Jazz, the twins and Optimus followed him.

"I said be careful Prowl. Not pick up a complete stranger. Do you know her?"

"Yeah, she's my guardian angel." They stared at him.

"Are you loosing it Prowl?"

He rolled his optics. "No. I'm being serious. She gave me the choice to live or die. I chose to live. By choosing that, she had to come with me."

"What's her name?"

"Nightblade. She said she died a while ago." He heard Optimus gasp.

"Prime? You okay?"

"Nightblade is. Nightblade is my...daughter. And you heard right. Megatron killed her right in front of me."

Prowl looked down at Nightblade. She was unconscious again. He kept on walking. Heading for the med bay. When he entered, he placed the femme gently on a recharge berth. He stroked her helm and backed up. He watched as Optimus lightly kissed her on the helm. Ratchet grabbed him by the shoulders, marched him over the berth next to Nightblade's and shoved him down.

"She ain't the only one who needs rest."

Prowl smiled. Just glad to be surrounded by the people he loved the most.

Hope you enjoyed this. Nightblade is on my DA (deviantart) profile. My profile is barri-cade. I drew her myself. :D. How is that for a twist. Prowl's guardian angel is Optimus' daughter. And Nightblade is supposed to be me. Hm, Optimus Prime is my father. AWESOME. Lol

Countdown to darkness rapidly turned into the 'Countdown to' series. That's right. This is a series. Now i'm gunna use one of Hiding In My Writing's title suggestions. Next up ...

Countdown to Truth.

Thanks for the amazing title Hiding In My Writing. Any chance you can be my sort of assistant from now on? I need one. You've been simply amazing. PM me and tell me please. XD.


End file.
